Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Character Art Project
Tweak week 'Attention' :Due to the lack of activity on the wiki, I'm going to go ahead and end tweak week. There are still a few images on that list that were never fixed, but I'm sure we'll get them fixed soon. Remember that the image limit on this page is still 35. That is all, [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 20:52, June 24, 2011 (UTC) When will Tweak Week be over? It's been like three months. By the way, I'm back! Tigerfur of Bloodclan 15:29, May 18, 2011 (UTC) mmmm id spect it will be when we get every image listed for tweaking done HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 22:59, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :Birdpaw is right, when all the nominated images are done then it'll be over [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 18:42, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks :) Tigerfur of Bloodclan 21:49, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Kittypet Blanks-For approval I wanted them to look REALLY cute because they are, well, not feirce...(No offense, Kittehs XD) That would make them look soft and unharmfull...I think i did a great job on that xD Foxclaw33I love Foxpaw :) 20:38, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Here's an example: ITS JASMINE :D It looks like they're wearing sunglasses. iKiba☼ 23:57, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Make all the lines fully black. Get rid of the fluffy bit on the top of their head, make the limbs more natural, eyes should be smaller and the torso needs to be thicker--Nightshine 00:05, February 8, 2011 (UTC) The tail shouldn't be cut off too :P Poor longhaired kitty... -pets- The corners of the eyes look too sharp on even the males, and I agree that they should be smaller. Agent WindFireBecause it's snowing, Blowing, All over town... Category:Signatures 10:38, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Fix the eyes, fix the tails and paws. Right now, there are only two paws. This will need ALOT of work. iKiba☼ 13:19, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded- I TRIED to make them smaller, did i mention i always do bad on eyes >.< Foxclaw33Don't you just love Valentine's Day? 23:57, February 11, 2011 (UTC) o_o You made it worse... USE NIGHTSHINE'S DIAGRAM! SAVE AS PNG. Man, do I have to say that again!? Here's a diagram to help: iKiba☼ 00:10, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I dont have time to work on these, please give me more time.] @Echopaw: I did save it. I am used to paint, not PIXLR so i dont know how to change it. Please be as easy as you can on me, School hates me right now, and Sports are kicking my face. Foxclaw33Don't you just love Valentine's Day? 01:07, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Echo, my gosh. Calm down, it's not a big deal at all. In fact, it's much better to do blanks on paint rather than pixlr, trust me, I know. I would appreciate it if you'd take a look at the CAP guidelines, they clearly state that your kind of behavior will result in a short CAP ban. Foxclaw: When you save it, just choose the extension of .png instead of .jpg. I might be able to help if paint is being spazzy [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 17:28, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded Foxclaw33900 EDITS! WHERE'S THE PARADE? 23:45, February 12, 2011 (UTC) First of all, make all of the line art black with no lighter pixels in the background--Nightshine 07:46, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded- 'Okay, what's next? Foxclaw33900 EDITS! WHERE'S THE PARADE? 16:20, February 13, 2011 (UTC) All of the line art still needs to be black. --Nightshine 16:24, February 13, 2011 (UTC) It is all black lineart Foxclaw33900 EDITS! WHERE'S THE PARADE? 16:41, February 13, 2011 (UTC) No it isn't. When I look at it on Paint I can see that there are many miscoloured pixels throughout--Nightshine 17:11, February 13, 2011 (UTC) -.- Paint is always doing that. Even when i have a transparent picture, it still did that on Paint. Foxclaw33900 EDITS! WHERE'S THE PARADE? 17:22, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I dont have anvanced paint like everyone so i cant zoom in, so i can't see it. Foxclaw33900 EDITS! WHERE'S THE PARADE? 17:23, February 13, 2011 (UTC) If you are using paint it should still be all black, maybe you're doing something differently? And you can zoom in under the view dropdown menu--Nightshine 17:35, February 13, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded-'''Ok, I can see them now... I fixed it.FoxehBloodclaw2 on deviantART!! 22:30, February 16, 2011 (UTC) There's one unnaturally thick line in the foreview, 3 out of the 4 images have it. And they all still look cross-eyed. Make the pupils a little smaller, or even take them out of the eyes. Maybe that would be better. Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper Category:Signatures 22:35, February 16, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded-'''Tried to fix all you asked. FoxehNO I'M SERIOUS ILL HIT YOU WITH THIS STICK 23:50, February 16, 2011 (UTC) All of the blanks look different from each other. The short haired blanks should look the same and the long haired blanks should look the same. The only difference should be the eyelashes. There is blurred line art in several areas--Nightshine 23:57, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Its because I redid it on paint, wich it blurrs every line i put in ?_? Foxclaw(I've got a virus so i don't feel good with signing in :( Hm, that doesn't really make sense. If you are doing it on paint then it shouldn't do that--Nightshine 19:52, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined--Nightshine 00:45, March 3, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded- 'Foxclaw33I hit Adderpaw and Sagestorm with this stick, i'm not afraid to do it to you! 05:14, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Make the eyes smaller and not blurred--Nightshine 05:26, March 5, 2011 (UTC) I think you should use NIghtshine's diagram. [[User:Icestorm123|☘Saint']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Ice☘']] 15:46, March 5, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded' foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 01:00, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded once more(big update) Redid 'em. Foxclawof DerpClan 06:30, July 4, 2011 (UTC) They look a bit too young to me, like little kittens. Not all kittypets are kittens, I honestly can't imagine my cat Nick or Angel with this blank. Maybe try to make them look older? And also be sure that no parts of their body are cut out, right now their tails aren't fully in the blank [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 18:51, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Please work on these or they will be declined [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 19:00, July 18, 2011 (UTC) It's just my way of drawing... cats. Can you help me with it :/ So i herd...YOU LIEK MUDKIPS???? 00:27, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Quailfeather(W) - For Approval This is what she is supposed to look like. ♥Icy123♥☮Peace, love, and joy!☮ 19:09, February 20, 2011 (UTC) This is over the limit of 35 --Nightshine 19:52, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :It's fine. =.= Sakura-chan 20:59, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Blur the shading and highlights, make the earpink bigger. Xigbar; The Freeshooter 21:01, February 20, 2011 (UTC) See my message above--Nightshine 22:30, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Ice, this is really good, but it doesn't match Quailfeather's description. It says on her article that she's dark gray with a darker gray paw [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:10, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I'm going to change that. ♣Saint♣Ice♣ 15:32, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Lovely! But the highlights still look round and circlish...maybe smudge them out a little? [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 23:47, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined--Nightshine 00:42, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Someone else can take over this. [[User:Icestorm123|'☘Saint']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Ice☘']] 15:42, March 5, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded:' Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 21:29, June 24, 2011 (UTC) You might want to blur the shading on it a bit more, espically on the chest. Good job Ice/Nightfall, --AshenstreamThe Journey Of A Thousand Miles 23:13, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded: Thanks! Blurred shading [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 16:31, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Foxmask (W) - For Approval Comments? Xigbar; The Freeshooter 02:27, March 3, 2011 (UTC) This is really good! Blur and thicken the tail shading. Also, there's some blurred line art on the front right arm, (the one closest to us) and along the back of the tail [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 02:57, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. '''Better? Xigbar; The Freeshooter 15:01, March 4, 2011 (UTC) There is still some blurred line art on the arm--Nightshine 23:33, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Gimp weirdly isn't working for me. Can someone take this over? Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 23:02, June 24, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded: Sure! I fixed the blurred line art, and darkened the shading on the foreleg farthest from us [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 23:08, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Night :) Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 23:11, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome! Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 15:50, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Rose (Ro) For Approval How is she? :D [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:01, March 4, 2011 (UTC) She's lovely :D The pink eye looks a little salmoney though, and the nose strip only goes to a point just above her eyes. :) Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper Category:Signatures 01:05, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Cute! Smudge the patches a bit more, they look too bland. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 03:01, March 4, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded:' Better? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:28, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Darken the ear pink and the shading a bit--Nightshine 01:00, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded: Darkened ear pink and shading [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 05:15, March 7, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 18:47, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hmmmm... I can't really see any shading/highlighting up from her shoulder to her neck... or is it just me So i herd...YOU LIEK MUDKIPS???? 18:18, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm not really sure I understand what you mean. There's a highlight there, that's why there's no shading [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 18:49, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Hmm maybe blur the black paws a little :3 HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 17:46, July 19, 2011 (UTC) What she said. So i herd...YOU LIEK MUDKIPS???? 19:49, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded: Okay, I blurred the gray on the paws. I also darkened the shading and brightened the highlight on her shoulder, because I think Foxy was right in saying that it did look a little flat [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 16:21, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Ivyfrost (W) For Approval Probably need to add highlights. How is she? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 02:00, March 8, 2011 (UTC) I think she's fine as is. --ShodnI can't stand him, I hate him, I need to escape! 21:12, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Highloughts would be nice....blur the ear pink and add shading to the empty part on the haunch. [[User:Icestorm123|'☘Saint']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Ice☘']] 01:01, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded: I think she looks better now. I blurred the ear pink and added shading to the haunch [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 02:14, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Beautiful! Smudge the gray patch on her chest, it looks like a blob with spikey things in it (XD), and blur the shading/highlight transition a bit. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 14:58, March 16, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded:' Smudged the gray patch, and blurred the shading/highlight transition [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 21:10, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 18:47, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Abby(Ki)For Approval Here's my first character. If you find mistakes,don't be suprised. I'm new. Comments?11:04,8 march,2011,The gost,roxi. Wow, this is way better than my first charrie:) LOL. Maybe you could try and make the ea-pink more triangular, and a bit smaller? Apart from that, it's really good.Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 17:31, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded.Comments?The gost,roxi,22:33,2 march,2011. Make the ear pink darker, make this more gingery, it's too yellow right now. Darken the shading--Nightshine 01:59, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded.'''comments?The gost,roxi,10:01,10 march,2011. You can have my image if you want, just change the eye color- foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 23:48, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks,Foxclaw,but i need it to do it on my own.The gost,12:15,28 June,2011. '''Reuploaded.The gost,12:17,28 June,2011. Make the pupils bigger, and add some highlights to the eyes [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 17:49, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded.The gost,10:57,30 june,2011. I didn't mean add a highlight to her face, I meant actually in her eye (the brown part). It adds depth to them. Do that, and darken the shading on <---- this cheek [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 06:55, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded.'''13:36,1 July,2011. Either darken the highlight on her face, or add a highlight to her back [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 18:48, July 8, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. 20:54, July 10, 2011 (UTC)' Darken the highlight on her right ( <---- ) fore paw, and make the pupils bigger [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 19:02, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded.'''12:01,July 22,2011.(UTC) Mudpaw (A) For Approval I've been looking forward to putting this up. Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 21:09, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Wow Nightfall, this is really good! You have so much talent! I do think you should either make the ear pink on the right ear small or make the ear pink on the left ear bigger. That's all I can see that could be improved! Nightfall this is amazing! --Ashenstream'The Journey Of A Thousand Miles 17:41, June 30, 2011 (UTC)' '''Reuploaded:' Thanks! I made the ear pink on the right smaller [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 07:13, July 1, 2011 (UTC) -gasps- OH MY GOSH. This was sooo worth the wait :D It's.... Perfect :D Foxclawof DerpClan 18:18, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Fox :D [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 18:23, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Just blur the gray a tad then this'll be good :3 Chell; Aperture Science Test Subject. 14:25, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded: Blurred gray :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 05:06, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Wow! This amazing. I don't see anything wrong XD litterely HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 17:45, July 19, 2011 (UTC) lol, thank you! [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 17:46, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Thistleflame(W)-For approval Comments?The gost,12:37,june 28,2011. Reupload this in full size version [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 17:48, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded.'''The gost,10:55,30 june,2011. Darken the shading on the paws, and blur the white transition [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 16:42, June 30, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded'. 17:02, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Darken the shading on his belly. And, I'm not really sure what's going on with his eyes...how about just pick one color. Odd-eyed cats usually have white pelts, I think it would be very rare otherwise. And I'm pretty sure if Thistleflame was odd-eyed, it would have specified on his article. I always imagined him with yellow eyes, so maybe stick with that for both eyes [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 20:14, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded.The gost,23:38,june 30,2011. Blur the shading. It's too sharp. Make the pupils on the eyes bigger! --AshenstreamThe Journey Of A Thousand Miles 23:06, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I actually think that the pupils should be left as they are, they're part of the warrior blank line art [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 06:57, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded.'''11:42,July 1,2011,(UTC) Darken the shading on his tail and chest, and blur the white more [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 04:48, July 3, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded'.23:50,july10,2011.(UTC) :I really think you should keep the eyes yellow, instead of frequently changing them. Like I told you, I think if a character had a very unusual eye color such as purple, or odd-eyed, then it would have been specified in the description [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 16:39, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded.'''11:26,14 july ,2011. Darken the shading on his chin, and blur the shading on his shoulder [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 19:04, July 16, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded.'23:32,17July,2011,(UTC) Add some more shading to his chest, and to his rear end (right where the tail connects to his hind quarters) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 19:02, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Snowy®-For approval Comments?The gost,11:38,30 june,2011. Add some color to the nose, and make the pupils bigger [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 16:29, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded.The gost,19:48,30 june,2011. This is really good gost!!!! You need to blur the ear pink though! --AshenstreamThe Journey Of A Thousand Miles 23:03, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Darken the shading on her belly, and under her chin [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 06:53, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded.'''10:31,july 1,2011.Ashenstream ,i can't blur anymore the ear pink. Blur the shading [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 07:44, July 1, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded.'11:39,july 1,2011. Sorry, but I think you need to lighten the earpinkPaulmer 00:03, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Even out the shading as well, it looks a bit blotchy [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:47, July 3, 2011 (UTC) The shading is still blotchy, there is like holes in the middle of a clean line of shadow. Darken the shading and add highlights, and blur like mad. Paulmer 18:08, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded.08:52,July 2,2011. Hello? The pupils are kind of strange, one is bigger than the other. Perhaps bring up this on your art program to get an idea of how the pupils and eye white should be arranged [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 16:38, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded.'''The gost,14:49,july 14,2011. Make the ear pink smaller and blur the shading [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 19:08, July 16, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded'.17:10,July 18,2011.(UTC) It's approved?No one has commented over two days!09:47,21 july,2011(UTC) Just because people haven't commented on the image it doesn't mean that it's automatically approved. And I always wait five days before asking if someone could comment, two days is nothing. Add nose color and smooth out the shading [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 16:11, July 23, 2011 (UTC) What means smooth out?19:30,23 july,2011.(UTC) You know, just even it out more; it still looks kind of blotchy [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 16:32, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Mudheart(W)-For Approval Imma be uploadin 'So i herd...YOU LIEK MUDKIPS???? 02:30, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Darken the silver~ Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 02:32, July 13, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded-' Woah this got kinda crazy. So i herd...YOU LIEK MUDKIPS???? 23:14, July 15, 2011 (UTC) There are these random blotches of shading around her patches, blur those and blur the gray more [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 19:05, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 16:13, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Can I take over this?The gost,19:45,23 july,2011.(UTC) Hmmmm..... Sure. Go ahead~ Nightfall, somehow is Mudheart going to be a deputy if Darkfang dies... or whatever he is~? So i herd...YOU LIEK MUDKIPS???? 18:24, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Um, well since Darkfang 'hasn't' died yet (Bracken said he was going to soon though) I'm not sure. Mudheart is a fairly new warrior and has not trained an apprentice yet. To be perfectly honest, I had always considered Mistshine to be the next deputy should anything happen to Cloudstar's current one [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 20:31, July 25, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded.'The gost,13:07,July 26,2011.(UTC) PRETTY. Well done :D Hmmmm, Okay. I really want one of the sisters to have a nice rank, but Sage and Adder just don't rp anymore, and it just kinda ruined the fun :/ So i herd...YOU LIEK MUDKIPS???? 05:58, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Foxfire-for approval Foxfire ^^ Foxeh..Tobi, good boy. 03:52, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Foxclaw,you need to add the black paws,tip oft he tail,and ears.Otherway,it's beautiful!The gost,08:56,6 july,2011.(UTC) Oh my gosh, i can't believe i forgot about that :D I'll work on in in a while... Sorry about that :/ Foxeh..Tobi, good boy. 19:41, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Add the color eye and remove the ear torn,and make it darker. The ear is supposed to be torn. It's on her description Foxeh..Tobi, good boy. 19:18, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 05:00, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded- Better? So i herd...YOU LIEK MUDKIPS???? 23:12, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Add color to her eyes (If it's just a really pale blue that my eyes aren't making out, then darken the color) and if there's black on her chest then add it, but if you want to keep it this way we can change her description \[[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 19:06, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded- Woooooo~ So i herd...YOU LIEK MUDKIPS???? 18:16, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Blur the ear pink and add eye white [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 18:50, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Willowtail (W)- For Approval Tigerfur of Bloodclan 15:04, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Thicken the shading on his haunch, belly, chest, and tail [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 17:56, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:59, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Can I take over this?The gost,roxi,11:08,july 17,2011.(UTC) I suppose so [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 18:56, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded.'''The gost,17:30,July 18,2011. Blur the shading [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 15:43, July 19, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded.'The gost,09:42,21 July,2011.(UTC) Make the highlight on his posterior larger [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 16:14, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded.'17:40,July 25,2011. Russel (Ro) ~ For Approval Fail lol 'HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 20:39, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I like it! Darken the shading, and blur the ear pink [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 20:59, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay, can you help me with the shading? I do my chararts without a mouse (Lap top touch pad) HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 23:32, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Sure! [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 19:03, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded: How's this? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 15:49, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Awesome Thanks! :D I shall now fix the ear-pink XD, because the blurring tool was being iffy with meh HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 17:43, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded 'I blurred them as good as I could do, my lap-top pad isn't really good with blurring 'EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 15:19, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Mudkip(W)-For Approval Lol, don't ask. I can change the eyes if i have to, but his eyes are designed like that in the animie and in Pokemon. DEAL WITH IT XD. MUD. KIP. So i herd...YOU LIEK MUDKIPS???? 03:24, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :Usually I wouldn't come on, but this spiked my attention greatly :D Make the chest and belly markings the same colour as the tail and make the lines on the tail thinner. Also add shading and highlights. If you want, I'll help. ^_^ ~ Echo :Ok, if you would like to use the one I made, here it is: file:mudkip.warrior.png I really don't like it, but whatever. :) [[User:Echopaw|''ECHOWAVE101]] 18:51, July 14, 2011 (UTC)! : :'Reuploaded'''- Used Echokip's image XD So i herd...YOU LIEK MUDKIPS???? 23:17, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :This is really nice! Blur the highlight on his haunch, back, and shoulder [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 19:03, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :Please work on this or it will be declined [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 16:16, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Can I take over?The gost,19:41,23 july,2011.(UTC) REUPLOADED- Sorry gost, but i really wanna do this So i herd...YOU LIEK MUDKIPS???? 18:27, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I would blur the highlights more, they still look pretty defined [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 01:54, July 24, 2011 (UTC) You wanna to help you with the shading?The gost,July 25,2011. Yes please, thank you~^^ So i herd...YOU LIEK MUDKIPS???? 18:21, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded.'''The gost,23:02,July 25,2011.(UTC)How is this? Thank you so much ^^~ 06:10, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Whitethroat(W)-For approval Comments?The gost,09:38,21 July,2011.(UTC) Connect the white on her chest with the white on her face [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 16:15, July 23, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded.'19:46,23 july,2011.(UTC) Change her eyes back to blue, her article says she has blue eyes. Always keep the eye color the way it describes it on the character article; only improvise if it doesn't mention eye color. Make the white around her face a bit smaller, and blur the transition. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 01:53, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded.10:18,july 25,2011.(UTC) Join Can I join please? 13:00, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I can't add you, but right before someone saying you can join, you can go ahead and read the rules and guidelines and your freetime ^^ So i herd...YOU LIEK MUDKIPS???? 18:17, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Of course you can join! As Foxclaw said, you can go ahead and read over the guidelines and such, all of which can be found on the front page of this project. If you need some help getting started, there are tutorials and a list of characters who need images, which also can be found on the front page [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 20:28, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Shaderiver(W)-For approval ShaderiverThe gost,17:46,July 25,2011. :Um, I'm not really sure what happened but currently, Bracken has this up for approval [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 20:26, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Brancken has left this for me.The gost,08:07,July 26,2011/(UTC) Ah, okay. Honesty I don't see anything else wrong; the stripes on her face have been darkened. Comments Before Approval? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 13:45, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Yes, there is a tiny bit of gray that's gone over the lineart near the tip of the right ear~ Venomsplash 14:09, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded.'''18:18,26 July,2011.(UTC) Joining? Hi, Can I join? I've allready read over the guidelines and read the tutorials! Venomsplash 13:29, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Sure ;) I'll add you in [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 13:44, July 26, 2011 (UTC) YAY! I'll get started right away! Thanks Nightfall! Venomsplash 13:45, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Flowerstorm(Q)~For Approval Ok, this is Flowerstorm. I am fairly proud of her xD. Comments please?? Venomsplash 22:25, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Wow, she's beautiful! Define the ear pink a bit more, it sort of just melts into the fur. And blur the shading on the tail [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!''' Category:Signatures 16:46, July 27, 2011 (UTC)